1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an improved process for medical treatment of fish employing a nozzle apparatus for spreading the medication in the water.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There exist today several methods for delousing of fish where each method works with varying efficiency and gives variable results. One of the main methods used today in medical treatment of fish is one where the net containing the fish to be treated is drawn up so that the fish may swim over into another enclosure containing medication where treatment takes place. Normally, such treatment will last between fifteen and thirty minutes.
This process is cumbersome and time consuming since it involves both drawing of the nets and subsequent loosening of the nets after treatment of the fish and the fish must be kept in the enclosure containing the medication for a certain time. In addition, the fish may be damaged by the drawing of the net. The appetite of the fish is reduced by this type of treatment due to harsh treatment and due to the rapidly changing environment of the fish between a larger cultivating net and a smaller medication bag.